The Map
by Mesenta
Summary: Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical MischiefMakers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP. Just how was the map made? The Marauder's Map, what a great idea.
1. Chapter 1

The Map

Chapter 1

Sirius brought the tip of his quill up to his mouth. The ink soaked nib was almost touching his lips before Peter interrupted him.

"Siri! It's not sugar." Sirius turned to face Peter, refocusing.

"Huh?"

"The quill. It's a real one. Not sugar."

"Oh right. Thanks." Sirius flicked a wave of hair from his eyes and surveyed the corridor in front of them, "So what do you reckon, hundred and six yards?"

"Pads, I don't care, just measure it and then we can go." The dark, dank corridors of the Slytherin dungeons were beginning to get to Peter. Sirius, though he'd never admit it, wasn't happy either and he was starting to get bored. His companion could sense trouble brewing. The sooner they finished the fast the two boys could leave.

A wave of Sirius' wand sent a yellow beam of light down the corridor, and bounces off the wall at the end, returning to the boys. It stopped in front of them. Another flourish of Sirius' wand and the stream of light twisted into three numbers. 1 0 4.

"One hundred and four yards. I'm getting good at this." Sirius' muttered to himself, and then lent his parchment on Peter's back to draw the corridor to scale on his map.

"Siri?"

"Umh?" Sirius is concentrating, Peter thought, not that he is particularly articulate normally anyway.

"Why do you think there's a corridor with nothing leading off of it?" Peter sounded confused, but Sirius gave the smaller boy his full attention. Peter was right the corridor was odd. A smirk unfolded on Sirius' face, "Let us find out Mr. Wormtail." and he strode off down the passage. With a sigh, Peter pointed his wand at the base of the wall, "I solemnly swear we are up to no good." he muttered and followed Sirius.

At the entrance to the corridor, a little rat was carved into the wall and glowed before fading but the carving remained, neither boy was to be seen.

"Where are they?"

Remus Lupin was pacing back and forth in the room of requirement.

"Would you just relax? Sirius probably stopped to chat up some Slytherin slut on route." James was lounging on the sofa playing with his stolen snitch and observing his friend with vague amusement.

"You're right of course." Remus stopped pacing to look at the other boy, "But still, say they've run into Severus and there's been trouble, then what?"

James rolled his eyes, as though Remus was being ridiculous, "Then we would have heard the curses from here. Now Moony, pour yourself some Fire-whiskey Ah! Mssrs Wormtail and Padfoot, how nice of you to join us." The remaining pair of boys swept into the room and at James' greeting, Sirius had elegantly bowed while Peter bounced waving the completed dungeon map.

Remus swallowed his smile, "You two are late." Sirius looked up, affronted,

"Do not use you prefect voice on us, Mr. Moony thank you all the same. We have risked life and limb for this hair-brained scheme"

"That you came up with, I might add,"

"Precisely. And all you can say is 'you two are late'!"

Peter smirked, "Next time we won't bother."

"Too right Peter. James pass the Fire-whiskey." Sirius deposited himself on the only part of the sofa not taken up by James. Both boys shifted almost unconsciously to give each other equal space and Sirius started on the Fire-whiskey. Shaking his head, Remus crossed the room to sit on the floor by Sirius, holding up a glass to be filled. Peter grinned at his friends and collected the maps the four of them had already drawn, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. He then settled on the armrest above James. Peter never drunk, but it didn't matter. The boys were rarely reckless with their drink so Peter wasn't missing much. Sirius lit up, passing the deck of cigarettes to Remus who took one and Sirius' Zippo lighter. The others had bought it for his sixteenth birthday and it had an engraving of a dog's head on one side.

"Let's have a look at these maps then." Peter passed the maps down to James.

There was a moment's silence. "Merlin, there's a lot of secret passages in these house areas."

Sirius smirked, "Lots of marauding for us then."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Marauding?"

"Yeah, I read about it in a book. And it seems to fit us."

James slowly began to smile, "Then this shall be" the boys all grinned at each other.

"The Marauders Map!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"But Sirius, I love you!" Remus and the rest of the entrance hall turned to see the Black heir break another heart. A blond Hufflepuff girl was standing in the doors to the Great Hall, tears streaming down her face as the young gentleman walked away from her. He stopped and addressed her over his shoulder, "No you don't. Now give me some space, I am not a possession. Especially yours." and he strode off towards the dungeons. Remus shook his head and dropped into step with his friend.

Once out of sight of the hall, Sirius stopped and lent on a wall, eyes closed. Remus could tell that Sirius was counting internally, telling himself to get a grip on him temper. Remus opened him mouth to try to calm the other boy, but shut it as Sirius' fist met the wall with a resounding crack. "Shit." He breathed.

"Yes Pads, shit. What was that about anyway?" Remus worried about Sirius and his amazing mood swings. Like a woman with PMS. Sirius rolled his eyes, "Can I tell you later?"

Remus nodded and Smiled, "Sure. Let's go see Slughorn shall we, we're late."

"You reckon if me and James just relented and joined the Slug Club then he'd stop giving us detentions, and leave Peter alone?"

"Well I did tell you two to join, but you never listen to me–"

"That's a lie!" James' head appeared around the door to the potions dungeon.

"Perfect timing as always Prongs" Remus used liberal amounts of sarcasm but his eyes conveyed his concern for Sirius to their friend, not that James needed the hint. Sirius' hand was bleeding.

"Y'know Siri, you and that dormitory door need to fix your differences." James glanced at Remus, to see his own relief reflected in the yellow lupine eyes as Sirius smirked and said "How do you know it was our door Prongs?"

"Because we all know that you're on your last warning Black. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you no longer own the rights to that name." Remus grabbed Sirius' wrist as Severus Snape swept around the corner, a twisted smirk on his face.

"At least he doesn't hide behind a name and a system that means nothing. Unlike some people, Snivellus." James was standing in the doorway wand raised. He, like Remus felt the need to protect Sirius. At least from something they would later regret him doing.

"Well, if it isn't Saint Potter."

"Back off Snivellus. James, don't forget Snape is not pure blood, so he really should be on his knees to us, disowned or not." Peter had appeared behind James. Remus saw at the panicked look on the small boy's face and applied pressure to Sirius wrist. It hurt him, feeling the bones grate, a sign of how depressingly thin Sirius had become recently.

"No, Sirius. He's not even worth that. Its dirty enough down here without him adding to the scum on our robes." James' face told of ultimate disgust. The look was directed at Snape, who opened his mouth to retort as Professor Slughorn rounded the corner.

"Nice to see that you're all here punctually for your detention. Mr. Snape should you not be in your common room?"

Snape scowled at the four Marauders and left heading in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

In Gryffindor tower the four sixth year boys were still awake. They had returned from their detention just under an hour ago but none of them could sleep. Remus was wrapping a rag, soaked in Fire-whiskey around Sirius' injured hand. He was refusing to go to the Hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey doesn't need something as minor as this to deal with. And anyway, I can't stand the 'what have you done now Mr. Black' speech." So it was down to Remus to fix it. Peter was trying desperately to copy James Transfiguration homework before he fell asleep, and James was working on his chat up lines for Lily Evans.

"James. Here's a idea. Leave her alone and I bet that she'll come running to you." Sirius suggested politely, then winced and Remus pulled the bandage tight.

"Nonononono. Pads that is no way to get a woman for life." James shook his head and laid back, clearly in a Evans obsessed world. Sirius and Remus exchanged a long suffering look. "Thanks Reams, I owe you one."

"I'm calling that whenever I want you know."

"I know. Peter do you want a hand?" Remus held in a reprimand, Peter needed the help right now.

"Yes please Sirius. I can barely keep my eyes open." Sirius smiled at the younger boy,

"No worries Peter," Sirius muttered something and taped Peter parchment. The rest of the roll was suddenly full. Remus would have been impressed but he decided to read Sirius handiwork first. He skimmed the parchment.

"Sirius," Remus looked over the top of the parchment at his friend, "this is amazing." The parchment contained a good standard essay. But it was not so good it would stand out as a fake, but good enough to bump up Peters grades. It was even in Peter's own handwriting.

Sirius smirked, "I know."

Peter had launched himself back to his bed and was already snoring quietly.

James sat up, "Right. We let him sleep in tomorrow, and then we'll do charms corridor and Ravenclaw passages, deal?"

The other two grinned at him, "You're on Prongs." Sirius stretched and yawned, "Well, I'm turning in now. Good night."

Remus shook his head and Sirius fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. "You do remember it's the full moon tomorrow, James?"

"Yeah I know, that's why we all need our sleep. Go to bed Moony, get the sleep you need."

"You too James, sleep tight." The dormitory light flicked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Potter! Black! What on earth do you think you are doing?"

Sirius Black raised an eyebrow in the direction of the fuming professor. While James' wand jump slightly causing the large, and ornate vase he had been levitating to wobble and almost fall.

"We're not doing anything too special professor." Sirius' polite tones echoed slightly in the expanse of the entrance hall

"Not yet anyway" James muttered quietly to himself, but not quietly enough. Professor McGonagall strode across the space between her and her sixth year students. "What exactly is it that you intend to be doing then Mr. Potter?"

James was still concentrating on not dropping the vase, which was at least three times bigger than him, Sirius choose to answer in his stead. "We are just testing the strength of this levitating charm professor, like professor Flitwick told us to."

"I was not under the impression that clowning around with priceless pieces of school property." She sounded rather irritated, but Sirius decided that irritation, was in fact an endearment from his head of house.

"Professor! I am not interiorly sure that "clowning about", as you so eloquently put it, is not an accurate description of Mr. Potter's and mine actions I – "

"Mr. Black, do be quiet." Sirius' mouth shut with a snap. An with a wave of his wand James returned the vase to its original position. The two boys exchanged the merest of looks, and James turned to the professor. "Professor McGonagall, we are very sorry and certainly we will – "

"Not only, Mr. Potter, have you and Mr. Black been irresponsible in your actions, you are both out of your beds after curfew. Do you honestly believe that these rules are set down just to inconvenience you?"

"No professor." Sirius was apparently bored, so it was left to James to deal with the situation.

"Well, perhaps then detention tomorrow night, or tonight as it is now, will help you to respect the rules of this establishment."

Remus was angry. Peter had sat and watched the argument all morning. James and Sirius had left the dormitory last night after he and Remus had fallen asleep, and as a result of being caught at whatever they had been doing they now had detention to night. The night of the full moon.

"Fine, you know what I don't care, and I'm going to Arithmancy." Neither James or Sirius moved to stop Remus, they just let him go.

"That went well." Sirius rolled his eyes at James,

"He's over reacting, its not like we were taking risks."

"Sirius…" The Black boy just shrugged, he didn't seem to care that they now had not only upset Remus, but they would not be able to accompany him during the full moon for the first time in a year of being animagi. "…lets just go to Transfiguration yeah?"

Peter picked up his bag to follow the bigger boys. He was also disappointed by the others detention. He on his own could not go to see Remus, and that meant he would be left sitting in the common room by himself. James and Sirius, stopped on the other side of the portrait hole, waiting for Peter. James smirked down at him, "Peter, can you do us a favour?"

Peter looked up, he couldn't help feeling pleased when they asked him to do things for them. So often was it that the two leaders of the group would wander off, leaving him behind. Peter nodded at James, who exchanged a look with Sirius. "If you happen to be going near the library tonight, while we're in detention, could you look something up for us?"

Sirius looked down at his smaller friend, "It'd really help us out you see? Would you mind terribly?"

"No, of course not. So what is it that you need?" Another look passed between the older boys, unbeknownst to Peter. Sirius produced a slip of parchment from his pocket. In his slopping handwriting was a single word that Peter did not even try to pronounce. "We need you to research this charm. Peter this is really important OK?" Peter looked thoughtful for a moment, then he grinned "Sure, why ever wouldn't I?"

Sirius and James left Peter in the Great Hall and wandered off to the Quidditch pitch to get in some practise. They had been walking silently for a while before James tried to start up a conversation.

"When d'you reckon Remus will calm down?" Sirius shrugged at his friend.

"Does it really matter James?" He put his head down against the cold autumn wind and walked away. Something was up, James was certain of that, and he sped up to stay with the Black boy striding ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Potions, while an interesting lesson would never be a favourite of James and his friends. It wasn't that they weren't good at it, potions was in fact one of Remus and Sirius' best subjects, but, more simply, that they shared the lesson with the Slytherins. Including Severus Snape. Severus was extremely skilled at potions, and thought they would never admit it, Remus suspected that James and Sirius were jealous.

The four boys filtered into the dungeon along with the rest of their class. James and Sirius settled at their usual desk, with Peter and Remus at the table behind them. Lily Evans joined them and James twisted round in his chair to smile at her. She ignored him; James turned the movement into a stretch to retrieve a set of vials from Remus who shook his head as he handed them over with a vague smile. He, like Sirius, thought James should give up on pursuing Lily, and perhaps she would come to him.

While the Slytherins took up their own side of the room, one girl made her way across and slumped into a spare chair at James' table. He raised an eyebrow.

"Um…Drusilla?"

She looked up irritated, "What is it, Potter?"

"Nothing, apart from this would be my dear friend's and my table. As well as a Gryffindor table. Why in the name of Merlin are you sitting here?" Drusilla's irritation had now become mild anger.

"Actually Potter, I think that you will find that there is no law that says I cannot sit here. Not only that, but since you find yourself in the dungeons, which belong to Slytherin then technically you are sitting at a Slytherin table."

Sirius sat up finally. He had been slouching, unusual for him as normally his pureblood upbringing made him sit perfectly straight. With a mildly amused smirk, he addressed Drusilla,

"Yaxley," They amusement on his face grew as she interrupted him. James knew that Sirius would enjoy criticising the Pureblood girl on her bad manners.

"Yes, Black?"

"Don't interrupt, it is very rude." It was obvious to the boys the effort exerted controlling the scowl threatening to take over Drusilla's face. "I was about to enquire, why it is that you are sitting with us?"

Miss Yaxley opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment Professor Slughorn entered the room, and the lesson started.

"Good morning my students. I hope you are all feeling particularly sprightly this morning?" Slughorn looked around brightly at his sixth years. "No? Well no worries at all, for today's lesson will make all those depressing feelings disappear. Can anyone guess what we might be learning? Anyone at all?"

Severus' hand shot up; there were sniggers through out the room as the seam of his robes under his arm spilt. Even Drusilla smiled, for she had seen the flick of James' wand, which caused the incident. Slughorn however intelligently ignored the situation.

"Yes Mr. Snape?"

Blushing furiously Snape cleared his throat and gave his answer, "Would it be the Felix Felicis sir?"

However, Slughorn tutted ruefully, "No no, my dear Severus. Good old Felix will be waiting until next term I fear. Anyone else care for a go?" This time two hands raised, those of Lily Evans and Remus Lupin. "I will of course assume that there has been no conferring here?" Slughorn inquired. Both Students shook their heads quickly and waited for him to pick.

"In which case would you please present your answer Miss Evans?" With a quick smile at Remus, Lily said

"An Elixir to Induce Euphoria professor?"

"Yes indeed. Well done, twenty points to Gryffindor." The professor beamed at her. "Well if you will all turn to the correct page of your text books. The first and best will be exempt from tonight's homework. You may begin." Slughorn turned away to sit at his desk as the class began to bustle into activity.

"_An Elixir to Induce Euphoria professor. Please professor let me lick your shoes professor._" Drusilla mocked Lily just loud enough for the poor girl to hear, as well as the surrounding four boys. She grinned to herself as Sirius let out a bark of a laugh, soon joined by Peter, but that stopped as he saw the look on James' face. It was clear; at least from where Remus was sitting that James could have cheerfully strangled the Slytherin girl there and then. Lily herself, looking distraught, almost ran to the stock cupboard to find her ingredients, and luckily, Lupin was the only one to notice that she had forgotten the list she of what she needed. As she left James did laugh, causing her face to darken further. Yet Remus knew that he was only laughing to cover up his reaction to her distress.

For the rest of the lesson Sirius and Drusilla spent their time heads together, helping and hindering each other's work. James, as usual split his efforts between plotting with Sirius and helping Peter with Remus. Peter always would struggle in potions but he enjoyed the work, and wasn't too bad really. James and Sirius' plotting, which was, typically, based around "what horrible thing could they do to Snape next?" was eagerly assisted by Drusilla. Drusilla would appear to be a newfound ally in Slytherin house, Remus and Peter, discussed in quite whispers while James was scheming, privately believed this was due to her obvious attractiveness, not just physically, but she also appeared to hate Snape too. Even referring to him with their own devised nickname of Snivillus.

It was later that evening when sitting in the common room, that Lily decided to interrupt the boys talk. She walked over almost nonchalantly, however there was a certain stiffness to her movements. With a warm smile from Remus, she approached.

"Good evening Remus, Peter." She even smiled to Sirius and James, who were instantly on alert for some kind of trick. They had been caught out that way before. Yet it was James who answered her.

"Evening Evans. What is it that my fellows and I can do for you?" He treated her to his most courtly smile, "If indeed it is something you desire that can be given?"

"That's quite enough thank you Potter. No, I actually came to give you a message. Sirius, professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." with that she smiled and turned to leave,

"Wait," It was Sirius, "Did he say why?" For once Sirius looked nervous. It was only for a second, but Remus saw it all the same.

"No, sorry but he didn't. He just said it was urgent." With that, she turned on her heel and left.

Sirius slumped in his chair, a dark shadow clouding his face. The others exchanged a look.

"Right," Decision made James took control of the situation. "We'll go with you and map out that area on route, and then we'll do that passage behind the mirror on your way back."

"Shhh!" Peter looked worried as there were, as always, several younger years trying to listen in on the talk of the four enigmatic teens.

"Yeah, yeah I guess" Sirius shrugged and followed the others upstairs to get their things.


End file.
